


When U Fall

by Lizjames



Series: U and I together: Music Inspired fics [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I don’t know what I am doing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Song fic, Unrequited Love, eventually, what is my life ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizjames/pseuds/Lizjames
Summary: Shane knew that he shouldn’t be here. How Ryan was able to manipulate him into doing anything was a mystery to him.That’s a lie, Shane thought. He knew why.OrShane is in love with Ryan and he’ll most likely do anything for him





	When U Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) so I think I am going to continue the series, I don’t know how many but let’s see..( these could be read separate ) I don’t really know what this is but oh well, thx for reading :) good luck ps. Idk why but this turned out rly angsty, it was meant to be  
> pure fluff lol sorry, also I don’t know how to write anything about clubs or anything with cuddling bc I have no experience w/ that’s stuff. Plus I don’t know how to write at all so I apologize :)  
> It was inspired by the song Weak by AJR  
> thanks !

“ _No_ _thank you" is what I_ _should've_ _said, I should be in bed_

 Shane knew that he shouldn’t be here. This was not his scene. How Ryan was able to manipulate him into going out was a mystery to him.

 That’s a lie, Shane thought. He knew why. 

  
_But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come_

 He knew he could never say no to Ryan. Why ? Well here’s the problem. Shane was madly in love with Ryan. Was Ryan totally oblivious to this ?  Probably. 

  
_One sip, bad for me_  
_One hit, bad for me_  
_One kiss, bad for me_

 As Shane navigated the crowd with his drink held high so it wouldn’t spill, he looked for the one person that was keeping him here. Shane wasn’t feeling too well and after a few drinks Shane knew he couldn’t be around Ryan for very long. There was no telling what kind of damage he would create while intoxicated. 

  
_But I give in so easily_

 Shane found Ryan, slightly swaying to the blasting music and smiling like crazy.

”Shaanne ! Hey buddy, wassup ?” Ryan slurred while stumbling slightly towards Shane.

”Hey little guy, might want to lay off the drinks a bit.”

”shuttup Shane, don’t tell me how to *hiccup* live my life.”

”Okay, dude,” Shane sighed. “I’m going to head out.”

”Noo !” Ryan replied grabbing at Shane’s  sleeve. “Stay for a bit” 

 Shane sighed and tried to not look into Ryan’s eyes. He tried, looking anywhere else except for Ryan, to last a little bit longer. Trying to prove to himself that he wasn’t _that_  whipped. 

 Ryan pouted and pulled again on Shane’s sleeve. Shane gave in and looked down. He had fallen right into those chocolate brown traps.

 Sadly, Shane thought, cursing himself. I’m so fucking whipped.

  
_And no thank you is how it should've gone_  
_I should stay strong_  

 Shane watched from the bar as Ryan and a few other friends of theirs were having a great time out of the dance floor. See, Shane wasn’t a dancer. He was like 80% limbs, and there was no way to move them in any coordinated movement or way. So he stayed to the side and watched. He was totally fine with that.

  
_But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

 Ryan was making grabby hands and pouty faces, trying desperately to bring him onto the dance floor without actually coming over and dragging Shane. Shane sipped his drink and looked around the room, pretending he wasn’t going to give in to Ryan in a moments notice. 

  
_I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

 Ryan finally roped Shane in a few minutes later. Shane threw up his hands in defeate and joined Ryan on the dance floor. As Shane swayed, and bumped to the music, he really wished that he was in bed, curled up watching a scary movie (preferably with Ryan) eating popcorn. Far, far away from this place. Unfourtanly, he was brought back to the present as Ryan was being pulled away from his side.   

  
_I'm weak_

 Shane stayed for a few moments as Ryan was dancing with this mystery man. After promising himself he wouldn’t, he glanced over and was suddenly inraged. The man had his gross, dirty hands all over Ryan, perfect, beautiful Ryan. And Ryan didn’t even seem to mind. Taken aback by his suddenly feelings, Shane decided he needed some space, so he slipped away, heading towards the door to get some air. Not really caring if Ryan notices or not. Which was doubtful because he seemed pretty occupied, Shane thought bitterly. He waved to Sara, who was with a few other coworkers of theirs. She shot him an apologetic look. Shane shrugged back, then walked out the door. 

  
_But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

 Shane took a few deep breaths in the cold night air. He tried to think of three reasons why he should stay. If he could think of three reasons, then he would stay.  He seemingly could only come up with one. God, that one stupid reason. 

  
_No thank you_

 Shane finally decided to leave, the pros of leaving this place out weighed the cons. He was stronger than this. He needed to prove to himself, and maybe to others that he was stronger than this. Shane went back inside to inform Sara, grabbed his jacket and left.

  
_They call me after dark, I don't want no part_  
_My habits, they hold me like a grudge_

 Shane was startled awake by his phone ringing obnoxiously, in the very early hours of the morning. 

 Shane gropped around his bed searching for the object, while keeping his eyes shut. “Hello ?” Shane answered after a few seconds, finally finding his phone. Shane rubbed his temple with his free hand. He had a slight headache.

“Shane! Thank god you answered  man !” Came the cracky, slightly distressed voice.

”Ry, what’s wrong ?” Shane said, sitting up in bed. 

“I.. uh.. kinda lost my wallet.. and my phone. I think my keys too.” Ryan said slowly. 

“Jesus.” Shane sighed, knowing he was going to have to go rescue him without Ryan even asking. “Where are you?” 

  
_I promise I won't budge_

 After Shane had spent a lot of time wrangling up Ryan, he sped on home. Not even bothering to drop Ryan off at his house. Probably not a good idea in hindsight. Shane was just too tired to care.

  
_One sip, bad for me_  
_One hit, bad for me_  
_One kiss, bad for me_

 Shane pulled open the car door and offered his hand to Ryan. As they walked inside, Ryan leaned heavily on Shane. 

“thanks so much buddy,” Ryan whispered, wheezing a bit afterwards. “I think I woulda died with out you.”

 Shane didn’t reply, he just lead Ryan into his bedroom and put him down to sleep. Shane headed to the couch immedialy, desperate to get back to sleep.

  
_But I give in so easily_

 Shane woke in the morning, slightly groggy but mostly okay. Ryan on the other hand was the complete opposite.

”why’d you let me drink so much?” Ryan complained into the toilet bowl.

”If I remember correctly, I said to slow you roll but you told me to stop telling you how to live your life.” Shane remarked, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He was in the kitchen making some tea. When it was finished, he added some honey then walked into the bathroom holding said cup of tea. “Here, this should help with the throat. The rest is all on you buddy.” Ryan moaned, and Shane could feel his face start to heat up, so he quickly left as to not get anymore embarrassed then he actually was. 

  
_And no thank you is how it should've gone_  
_I should stay strong_

 Ryan was still in the bathroom after Shane had finished breakfast. Once Shane called him and he didn’t reply, Shane went to investagate. Ryan was taking a nap of the floor, snoozing peafully, looking horrible but angelic at the same time. Shane sighed and bent down to pick him up. 

  
_But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

 It was a struggle trying to wrangle Ryan into bed. Once Shane had picked him up, Ryan’s limbs were flopping everywhere. It seemed that the fate of the world wanted Shane to accidentally bump Ryan’s limbs into things like the door and the bed frame, despite the effort of Shane trying not to. Shane cursed himself everytime this happened and willed Ryan to stay asleep. After a few more bumps, and a little more of a struggle, Shane had successfully gotten Ryan on the bed. He sighed and began pulling up the covers, not noticing that Ryan was smiling, he had been awake for sometime. 

  
_I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

 Ryan began giggling after the third time Shane tried to pull the comforter up. Shane startled and his head shot up. Ryan was full blown wheezing by then.

  “How long have you been awake ?” Shane asked, still tugging on the cover. 

 “I think since the third time you hit my leg on the door.” Ryan said, still wheezing. 

 Shane finally got the cover unstuck, and pulled it up to Ryan’s chin. “Sorry about that,” Shane replied, “you know I’m not that coordinated.”

 Ryan giggle sleepily, “Thanks for taking care of me.” Ryan said while reaching for Shane’s hand. Why Shane let this happen, he had no idea. Ryan snuggled farther into the covers while pulling Shane’s hand to his chest. 

Shane stood there for a moment, debating what he should do. “Hey, Ry. I kinda need my hand back.”

 “Hmm?” Shane could tell Ryan was mostly asleep. 

“I need my hand back,” Shane said while slightly pulling his hand back.

 “nooo,” Ryan replied, rolling over and pulling Shane’s hand and Shane farther on to the bed. Shane fell on to the bed with ungraceful elegance. Once Shane had gotten his bearings Ryan scooted closer and rested his head on Shane’s chest. He probably doesn’t know what he’s doing, Shane thought. But Shane was totally cool with it. 

    
_I'm weak_

Ryan yawned, and snuggled a little closer, twisting his hand in Shane’s shirt. Shane took a deep breath, trying not to disturb Ryan. With his free hand he started rubbing circle on Ryan’s temple, thinking that it maybe would help ease his headache. Wondering how he let himself get into this situation, he sighed and settled in. 

  
_But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

While Ryan slept, Shane was deep in thought, thinking about all things thats had led to this moment. The first time Shane realized he was deeply in love with Ryan was when they were in a house, supposedly it was haunted, but really all the house was was a place where Ryan was terribly tired and apparently Shane was a great pillow. Ryan was snoozing peacefully on top  while Shane thought about what had led up to this. 

  
_We, we fall for that_  
_Wake up, we fall again_

Shane knew that he could never really have Ryan. Even if Ryan was bi, or even gay, Shane wouldn’t be his first choice. Ryan had demonstrated this when they were at the club and he chose to dance with someone else. But it was easy to pretend that they had something between them. Ryan was such a friendly person, he gave small touches that lingered, and hugs that were amazing. But, Shane thought, he probably gives those to everyone. 

  
_We, we fall for that_  
_Can't wait to fall again_

Shane was brought back to the present when his phone vibrated on the desk next to him. He reached over and grabbed it, seeing a text from Sara. It was asking how he was after last night. He though about what to say back, instead he opened the camera and snapped a photo of Ryan and him, sent it. Smiling, he put his phone back on the bed side table. 

  
_One sip, bad for me_  
_One hit, bad for me_  
_One kiss, bad for me_

Shane had drifted off a bit  when Ryan suddenly moved. Shane startled and moved his hands to Ryan’s hips, trying to settle him back down. Ryan stirred a bit, then settled back into slumber. Once Ryan was fully asleep Shane pressed a few soft kisses on Ryan’s temple.

  
_But I give in so easily_

Shane realized that this was probably a terrible idea. When Ryan woke up, he probably would assume things and Shane didn’t want to deal with that. Shane began to try to leave but Ryan stirred. Shane slowly slid out from  his position, but Ryan’s hand flew out from under the covers and pulled him back.

”stop moving.” Ryan huffed. “I’m trying to sleep here.” 

“Dude, I should go.”

”I’m never letting you leave.” Ryan replied, shuffling back into his position on Shane’s chest. “You are warm and nice. A really good pillow..” Ryan trailed off as Shane sighed in defeat. It’s not like he could say no to Ryan. 

  
_And no thank you is how it should've gone_  
_I should stay strong_

Shane closed his eyes, trying to put himself somewhere else. Maybe on a beach, or a coastline. Someplace along the coast of South America. Oh, what the heck. He couldn’t distract himself from how he felt everywhere Ryan was touching him. His hands on his chest, his legs intertwining with Shane’s. All he could think about was Ryan. Ryan.  _Ryan._

  
_But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

Shane was so distracted by his thoughts that he completely forgot that Ryan was awake. He began to run his fingers through Ryan’s hair, gently and softly. He caressed Ryan’s head and continued to move in small, soft movements. Shane chewed on his lip thoughtfully. Shane wondered if he would every get to hold Ryan like this again. He tightened his grip at this thought. 

   
_I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

 Shane began to slow the movement of his hand, so Ryan shifted. He moved his head closer to Shane’s neck and put his hand next to Shane’s ear. Shane stopped his movements so Ryan hummed and leaned his head into Shane’s touch. Shane slowly realized that Ryan was awake and he began to panic. 

  
_I'm weak_

 Shane sat there a minute, with one hand on Ryan’s head and the other on Ryan’s hip. Shane began weighing his options, leaving this comfortable moment and saving himself from more embarrassment or staying with Ryan and risking so much more. 

 He ended up deciding to stay, because he knew, if Ryan protested like he did earlier he wouldn’t be able to refuse. Shane knew, with those eyes and his pouty face, Ryan could get him to do anything.

  
_Go!_  
_But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?_  
_Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, well sorry bout that.. I didn’t really proof read or anything so please tell me if I made any mistakes!! I just felt like writing another music inspired fic cuz it makes me feel better and I’ve been feeling kinda down. Ps. Idk how but this fic turned out longer than usual  
> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> :)


End file.
